Heat-not-burn (HNB) devices heat tobacco at temperatures lower than those that cause combustion to create an inhalable aerosol containing nicotine and other tobacco constituents, which is then made available to the device's user. Unlike traditional cigarettes, the goal is not to burn the tobacco, but rather to heat the tobacco sufficiently to release the nicotine and other constituents through the production of aerosol. Igniting and burning the cigarette creates unwanted toxins that can be avoided using the HNB device. However, there is a fine balance between providing sufficient heat to effectively release the tobacco constituents in aerosol form and not burn or ignite the tobacco. Current HNB devices have not found that balance, either heating the tobacco at temperatures that produce an inadequate amount of aerosol or over heating the tobacco and producing an unpleasant or “burnt” flavor profile. Additionally, the current methodology leaves traditional HNB device internal components dirtied with burning tobacco byproducts and the byproducts of accidental combustion.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an aerosol producing device that provides its user the ability to control the power of the device, which will affect the temperature at which the tobacco will be heated via the inductive method to reduce the risk of combustion—even at what would otherwise be sufficient temperatures to ignite—while increasing the efficiency and flavor profile of the aerosol produced.